Lichenstar's Omen
by boscyboo
Summary: "This kit is special, she will save the clans..." Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight on a cold winter evening, where no creature was safe. The claw scratch moon shone high above the seemingly deserted island, until a single brown tabby cat stepped out. His fur was sprinkled with stars, as if the cat was made of frost.

"Hello?" He called cautiously. "Is anyone there?" The starry tom stepped farther into the clearing, stopping at the tree in the middle. Two other cats came out as well, also covered in stars.

"Greetings, I understand that we're here for the same reason, yes Hawkstar?" The new, silver tabby she-cat meowed.

"I believe so Quickstar." Hawkstar replied, sitting. "I hope Finchstar arrives soon, it's too cold to be sitting out here for too long." He added, shivering. Just as he was saying that, a dark figure emerged from the darkness.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled. Hawkstar narrowed his eyes, once again becoming irritated with the other (former) leader's attitude.

"I understand there has been a birth, to one kit. Am I correct in saying this Reedstar?" Hawkstar meowed. Reedstar nodded in agreement. A loud crack sounded above them, and the dark brown tabby continued hastily.

"This kit is special, and she will save the clans, do you all understand?" He looked to the other three StarClan leaders, and they nodded. "Tell your current clan leaders, and may the rest of StarClan guide your paws." The four leaders dispersed, and another crack echoed through the empty clearing. A mighty branch fell, landing with a thud on the snow. And everything fell silent, in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey wait up!" Lichenkit giggled. She bounced after her littermates, her vibrant green eyes bright. She tumbled over her sister, Hornetkit, with a squeak.

"Watch it twerp!" Hornetkit hissed. She was as mean as her name. Her two brothers, Finchkit and Smokekit, turned on the yellow and black she-kit.

"Don't talk to Lichenkit like that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Finchkit hissed at Hornetkit. She was about to spit something back when a familiar yowl greeted the four.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own breath gather for a clan meeting!" Quickstar yowled. She stood proudly on the high ledge, her silver pelt glittering like stars. Cats gathered around, and once the last murmurs had stopped, she began again.

"The time has come to name four apprentices. The clan has never been this low on cats, and we are grateful for them. Lichenkit, Finchkit, Smokekit, and Hornetkit, please come forward." The four kits did as they were told, and none looked happier than Lichenkit.

"By the powers of StarClan, I name you apprentices. Lichenkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be call Lichenpaw." Lichenpaw could barely keep still, wondering who her mentor would be. "Lilypad, you have trained Violetshine into a fine warrior, and I hope you pass these skills on to Lichenpaw." Lichenpaw and Lilypad touched noses and stepped back.

After the other ceremonies were preformed, Smokepaw and Finchpaw bounced over to her.

"Isn't this exciting?" Finchpaw mewed, trotting in a circle around Lichenpaw.

"Of course it is!" Lichenpaw exclaimed. "I'm going to be leader someday you know!" She added. Finchpaw narrowed his eyes as a challenge.

"You wanna bet?" He taunted. Lichenpaw didn't hesitate to leap at her brother, a yowl escaping her. His eyes widened as he was bowled over, his sister standing on him. "Get off, you win." He muttered.

Lichenpaw grinned, climbing off her brother.

After a long day of exploring, and swimming in the lake, the four new apprentices flopped down to eat.

"I'm starving!" Smokepaw groaned, picking a plump vole.

"Me too." Lichenpaw mewed, taking a bite of her mouse. "I love seeing the territory. I feel bad for Windclan cats. Their territory looks the same all the way through it."

"Yeah, It must be pretty boring." Finchpaw agreed. A yawn escaped the apprentice's jaws, and the rest of them laughed. They conversed through their meal, and even Hornetpaw was in a good mood.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys." Lichenpaw mewed. She curled up in her nest, before the black tide of sleep pulled her under its surface.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of boring, but it had to be there. Don't worry, it'll be much more exciting in the future.**

**Spinosa: Thanks for reviewing! Also, I hope you don't mind me stealing this idea of the a/n thing. :)**

**Guest: Thanks so much! It means a lot!**

**Floodtail- AKA Floody: I took your advice, and put mire commas. ;)**

**xXLeafheartXx : Yes she is. Also, I'll think about the medicine cat apprentice. I have something else in mind, but she could be from a different clan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lichenpaw woke to a sharp jab in her ribs. She groaned, opening her eyes. Lilypad was standing over her.

"It's past dawn, get up!" She mewed. Her words were stern, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her green eyes. The warrior left Lichenpaw to do whatever she needed to. _I'm going to have to get used to waking up at dawn..._ She thought, grooming her fur. She glanced around, and left. The early morning sunlight warmed her pelt slightly, but not much. It was beginning to turn to leaf-fall. The air was getting colder, the leaves turning their vibrant colors. She almost bumped into Hornetpaw.

"Sorry Hornetpaw." Lichenpaw mewed cheerfully. She padded past her, over to her two brothers.

"Hey sis." Finchpaw mewed. He gave her a smile, but it was different. Almost... _Nah..._ Her thoughts wandered to what they'd be doing that day. "We're going to start with battle training." Finchpaw mewed, as if reading her mind.

"Cool! Maybe we can-" Lichenpaw was cut off by a yowl from her mentor.

"You three! Come on!" Lilypad called. Smokepaw and Finchpaw followed their sister, leaving Hornetpaw to clean the elders den. The yellow-and-black she-cat glared after them, whipping around.

Lichenpaw had Smokepaw pinned, and she hissed.

"Do you give up yet?" In his ear. Smokepaw snarled.

"Never!" He thrust his hind legs into her stomach, sending her flying across the clearing. She lay splayed on her side. An unmoving lump of brown tabby fur. Smokepaw looked triumphant until a few moments had gone by and she hadn't moved. "Lichenpaw?" He asked, worried. Finchpaw, Smokepaw, Lilypad, and the other two mentors came closer, when she leaped for Smokepaw again.

"Never under estimate your opponent." She hissed, getting off. Lilypad smiled.

"I think that's enough training for today." The older she-cat meowed, flicking Lichenpaw's shoulder with her tail. The three apprentices followed their mentors.

**Finchpaw's POV**

He watched his sister saunter back to camp. He was unsure of why he liked the way her tail swayed slightly as she walked. He'd never even noticed it before. _Maybe I'm just hungry..._ He thought shaking out his fur. He couldn't help but wonder, why?

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:** Quickstar - beautiful white lynx tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** Clawstrike - ambitious brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Turtleleaf - small dappled she-cat with grey eyes

**Warriors:** Lilypad - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><span>Apprentice:<span> Lichenpaw

Poppytail - light grey she-cat with strange black flecks on her tail, and violet eyes

Flickertail - grey and white tom with electric blue eyes  
><span>Apprentice:<span> Smokepaw

Hyenatail - dappled brown tom, with unusually short hind legs, and yellow eyes

Violetshine - light brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Nettlefur - light ginger tabby with spiky fur and amber eyes  
><span>Apprentice:<span> Hornetpaw

Coalheart - black tom with amber eyes  
><span>Apprentice:<span> Finchpaw

Coralfur - dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; Mother of Lichenpaw, Smokepaw, Finchpaw, and Hornetpaw

**Apprentices:** Lichenpaw - beautiful dark brown tabby with lighter brown belly and chest, with emerald green eyes

Smokepaw - Grey tom with one darker grey paw, and amber eyes

Finchpaw - Light blue tabby with pale green eyes

Hornetpaw - yellow tabby with black stripes, and amber eyes

**Queens:** Deerleap - brown tabby with strange white spots on her back, and black paws and blue eyes; expecting

**Elders:** Waterlily - old white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf in one ear

Beastclaw - black tom with yellow eyes; oldest cat in the clan

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I finally put up a Clan list. XD I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's reaaaallllyyy short. *flies to the review replies***

**Spinosa: Okay, few. *wipes forehead with the back of hand***

**Guest: Thanks! I'll see to that. ****I might need it**


End file.
